


Beads of Subjugation

by Jappa13



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Humor, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Bella meets Kagome with the Beads of Subjugation? Jacobs demise of course!</p><p>Originally Posted on ff.net: 15/08/10, Edited: 10/12/13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beads of Subjugation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted: 15/08/10 on my Fanfiction account (Jappa)  
> Edited: 10/12/13  
> In the process of posting all my stories on FFnet onto this site.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Bella sighed softly to herself as she walked alone through the city of Tokyo. The Cullens and Jacob had decided they would like to have a holiday. They all needed a break (especially after the whole fiasco with the Volturi) so they thought Japan would be the best place.

Bella had wanted some time to herself and was taking a walk through the city window shopping and gazing around, taking in the new surroundings.

"Ugh, InuYasha how many times have I told you, you have to act _human_ while you're here with me. Otherwise I can't let you come with me to the future anymore!" A girl exclaimed. Bella's interests were peaked and she took a light sniff of the air. Her brown eyes widened in shock at what she found.

_A dog human and a holy girl…?_

She frowned to herself and headed in their direction to check out who they were.

"Why should I wrench? I can sense something strange and I want to find out where it was coming from." A gruff male voice replied. Bella froze up for a moment, knowing the dog-boy was talking about her.

The girl cried out; "SIT!" which was followed by a short cry of pain and a loud thud. "Don't call me wrench! It's Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!" the girl exclaimed and Bella laughed softly, they reminded her of Jacob and Rosalie and their constant arguments.

Bella stepped out of her hiding spot and into their line of sight"You guys sound like me sister in law and son in law." she laughed as she got her first glimpse of the weird duo.

"Who are you?" the girl, Kagome asked. A frown was present on her pale face, black hair framing her face. Bella noticed that she also had brown eyes, almost the exact same shade she had before she was turned.

"Hey! That's the scent from before! It's not human but it isn't demon!" Kagome's gaze shifted to the dog-boy. He had long silver hair, a red baseball cap sitting awkwardly on top of his head. His gold eyes were trained on her and he was crouched down in a defensive stance, his sharp claws ready to strike if Bella attacked. Though Bella knew his claws would do nothing to her cold stone skin.

"That's because I'm neither. But I'm not going to tell you what I am unless you tell me what you are." A fair trade she though. "I'm Bella by the way."

"I'm Kagome and this is InuYasha." Kagome said, her face forming into a kind smile as she indicated to herself and the dog-boy next to her. InuYasha stood up from his crouch, his hands dropping to his sides, but the guarded look in his eyes showed Bella that he doesn't quite trust her.

Bella looked up at the sky, watching as the sun slowly moved down the sky, creating an array of pretty colours. "Would you guys like to come over for dinner? Most of our family don't eat except my daughter and her mate, but I don't mind cooking more food." she gave them a smile and pointed in the directed she came from.

Kagome gave Bella a sceptical look but nodded anyway. "Okay. Come on InuYasha."

Bella lead them towards the apartment the Cullens were renting out during their stay.

“I have visitors!” she called out as she unlocked the apartment door and lead Kagome and InuYasha inside.

One of the bedroom doors flung open and Renesmee rushed out towards her Mum with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Mum! Who are your guests? They smell strange… are they like us?" she asked giving her mother a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"This is Kagome and InuYasha. Kagome, InuYasha this is my daughter Renesmee." Bella introduced. "Where are the others?" she asked her daughter as they made their way to the lounges.

"Aunty Rose and Uncle Emmett went out to hunt. Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper are shopping. I'm not sure where Grandma and Grandfather are though." Renesmee said with a shrug. They all got comfortable on the chairs, InuYasha and Kagome watching the exchange with curiosity.

Bella nodded. "Probably out hunting as well… Now, where is your Father. I know he's here.”

"Here," a smooth voice said from the stairs and Edward walked down and over to the group, sitting down next to his daughter.

Bella introduced her husband to the guests and stood up. "I'm going to make dinner, Nessie, go get Jake and introduce him to the guests.” she said and walked into the kitchen.

"JAKE!" Renesmee yelled towards the bedrooms, her voice echoing loudly through the apartment. InuYasha winced, the shrill noise ringing in his ears. Kagome smiled, finding the young girl very amusing.

"Kagome?" Kagome perked up at the sound of her name. "I was just wondering but what was that 'sit' thing you did to InuYasha earlier today?" Bella asked curiously, her head poking around the kitchen door.

"Oh, it's a Subjugation necklace. Every time I say 'Sit' the necklace sends him head first into the ground." Kagome exclaimed. As soon as 'sit' left her mouth, InuYasha was pulled to the ground with a painful thud, groaning in pain.

Renesmee got an evil look in her eye as she studied InuYasha's reaction and the necklace he was wearing. "Kagome… Do you have any more of these necklaces?" she asked her eyes sliding to the oblivious Jacob who just walked into the room. InuYasha grumbled as he picked himself up from the ground and sending Kagome a glare.

Catching onto Renesmee's line of thoughts Kagome smirked. "As a matter of fact, I do." She admitted and reached into her handbag. She had another pair just in case InuYasha managed to break out of the one he's wearing now and she needed to replace them

InuYasha gaze moved to the beads and he gulped slowly backed away. Nothing good ever came out of those beads. He was starting to feel sorry for this Jacob boy.

Kagome dropped the beads into Renesmee's hands, placing hers on top. Kagome started to chant and the beads pulse and flashed pink, shooting out of their hands and around Jacob's neck. Jacob looked down at the beads in shock, grabbed onto the necklace trying to get it off.

Bella had heard the commotion and was watching from the kitchen doorway, laughing softly to herself.

"Now Renesmee, choose a word." Kagome instructed. InuYasha was backing even further away from the girls, panicked. Edward's eyes were flickering between Jacob, InuYasha and the girls, curious as to what was going to happen.

Renesmee looked at Bella and at the same time, they said the word to subdue the wolf.

"SIT!"

Jacob's eyes widened as he was slammed head first into the ground with a thud, InuYasha following him. They both started groaning in pain, the girls giggling and Edward chuckling at their misfortunes.

A timer went off from the kitchen and Bella went and served up everyone's dinner.

"Okay, well I guess we better talk." Kagome said as they started eating the yummy pasta. The Cullens and Jacob listened with interest. "I am a Miko or a Female Priestess and InuYasha is a half dog demon." She explained.

"Edward and I are vampires, Renesmee is half vampire and Jacob is a shape-shifter. He turns into a wolf." Bella explained.

Kagome's eyes widened. "That is so cool!" she exclaimed, she loved supernatural beings, wolves and vampires being her favourites.

"Jacob?" Renesmee asked sweetly.

Jacob looked at her warily."…What?"

"Can you please get me a drink of lemonade?" she asked a sweet smile present on her face, a smile that was starting to terrify him.

"No."

"Jake…" Bella warned.

"What?" Jacob asked a bit scared.

"SIT!" Renesmee yelled and Jacob was pulled down head first into his meal. Laughter erupted around the table.

"Ow…" he grumbled.


End file.
